


溢满

by Cityonetwothree123



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityonetwothree123/pseuds/Cityonetwothree123
Relationships: RENJUN - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	溢满

*  
也不知道过了多长时间，久到设置成睡眠模式调好关闭时间的空调也像燃灭的烟蒂一样，在扇叶发出噗噗的声音后停止运作。

还属于夏天的八月，黄仁俊因为闷热从睡梦中醒来，意识还未清晰就先感觉到身上湿汗的绵密感，眼睛模糊的睁不开，好像里面也流进了细汗。

黄仁俊从床上坐起，发现自己午睡不过两个小时，空调因为停电的关系暂时休息。

直到摸上脖子上的汗珠，他才起身去往客厅，和他一间房的辰乐不知道什么时候离开了，或许是去陪从上海过来的亲戚，而其他人多多少少也没闲着，都有各自的行程。

一想到宿舍这会儿应该没有其他人在，黄仁俊脱了汗湿的裤子，直接套上宽大的体恤去厨房倒水喝。

刚打开卧室的门就迎来一层热浪，翻起高温弥漫热暑的客厅比已经散光冷气的房间还要燥热。

冰箱里的汽水也不冰了，黄仁俊握着玻璃瓶面，上面蒸发掉的水汽顺着他的指尖落在地上。

黄仁俊擦了擦从鬓发留下来的汗，顺手把汽水瓶放在厨房台面上，手机电量也快要耗光，正期盼着快点来电的时候，他身边的位置悄悄靠上一人的身体。

没有穿上衣的人粉色的头发也汗湿，罗渽民把刘海撸到脑后，歪着头凑过来的时候还用脚磨了磨下身没穿衣物他的小腿。

轻声一笑，是带了点气音的低沉声线。

“我不在的时候，你也经常不穿裤子就这样在外边乱晃吗？”

黄仁俊眉毛一皱，沾了一些汗珠的睫毛在惊吓中轻微颤抖。

看着罗渽民的黑色松紧运动裤在腰上松垮，连着胯骨的一小片深入下腹的肌肤浮起一些青色的血管，从脖子上开始往下淌的汗顺着他前胸的肌肉线条弯弯绕绕，最后在六块腹肌上分散开来变成了几条支流。

“我以为你们都不在家...”

黄仁俊收回视线悄悄闭紧双腿，他把衣服往下扯，似乎不想听到罗渽民的下一句调侃，捏紧了一小块衣角就准备回房间去...

罗渽民在这个时候伸手抓住他的手腕，那人动作快而流畅，把他捉住以后又顺手揉上他的臀瓣，纤细的手指缠上他的内裤，描着边缘线欲往里面探。

黄仁俊身体一僵，脸颊以肉眼可见的速度变红。

“你别乱摸，把手拿开...”

黄仁俊被罗渽民翻了个儿抵在厨房台面前，他越挣扎，罗渽民就越兴起。

“怎么啦，我看之前你被马克哥这样碰的时候，好像很喜欢...”

罗渽民去咬黄仁俊的耳垂，舌尖不老实的左右吸吮，以最平常的语气说出最另黄仁俊羞赧的话。

黄仁俊身体又是一抖，刚好和罗渽民差开五公分的身高让他足够舒适依偎在那人的肩窝里，双臂被罗渽民从腋下托起，那人继续往他的内裤里面摸，当触到一片温热，又被黄仁俊扭捏着躲开，罗渽民兴奋不已，追着他的绵软不放弃。

“只是换了一个人而已嘛，我也可以让你变得很舒服。”

罗渽民的两只手都不老实，手心用力握紧时引来黄仁俊一阵脆弱的呻吟，罗渽民一愣，下面硬的发疼。

“真是便宜李马克了...”

罗渽民懒得再用敬语，一想到黄仁俊的初次开垦被某个姓李的闷葫芦抢先去，他就嫉妒的双眼发红。

黄仁俊说不出话来，只能任由罗渽民占自己的便宜，那人温热的手开始在他的内裤里来回捣弄，让他的眼角瞬间泛起一层薄雾。

黄仁俊靠在罗渽民的胸前轻喘，视线刚好落在那人凸起的腹肌上。

他伸手捏了捏，手感是意外的好。

罗渽民浅浅的笑，收回自己已经把黄仁俊折腾的够呛的右手，然后抱住那人纤细的腰。

“做爱吧，好不好？”

“......”

黄仁俊喘了口气，流的汗似乎更多了。

他没有说话只是沉默，当盯着罗渽民泛起情欲的眼睛时，短暂的几秒让他好像想起了一些以前的事...

因为喜欢所以纵容，在面对李马克索吻的时候毫不犹豫的回应，才会逐渐演变成这样的局势。

他的不遮掩不拒绝，他的迟钝，他的后知后觉，让他很晚才意识到不单单是李马克，好像所有朝夕相处的弟弟们都喜欢对他动手动脚。

李马克常对他说。

”仁俊就是太温柔了。”

温柔到难以拒绝每一个人的好。

“......”

“哔”的一声。

来电了。

黄仁俊推开罗渽民，一言不发的躲回房间。

而罗渽民靠在厨房台面前，捏了捏还残留一丝体液的指腹，望着黄仁俊的背影出神。

“没关系，我们来日方长...”

*  
黄仁俊敲着卫生间的门，看着被水蒸气润白的不透明玻璃轻声说道。

“帝努啊，你的换洗衣物我放在外面了。”

“你帮我拿进来吧，我不方便从浴缸里出去。”

“......”

黄仁俊犹豫了几秒，还是握着门把打开门进去。

被熏的又湿又热的一方小天地充斥着沐浴露的香味，变得云雾缭绕的空气也被缠上一丝香甜和暧昧不清，模模糊糊，像极了田间四月里晨间朦胧的风景。

被半边玻璃门遮挡，半片浴帘盖住的浴缸里，正坐着无聊到玩起泡泡的李帝努。

李帝努伸手拉开把半片白色的浴帘，手臂撑在浴缸边，抬眸对着他笑。

“衣服我放这里了。”

黄仁俊把衣服叠放在一边柜子上的时候，李帝努直接从浴缸里站起来，起身时带起些许水花和泡沫，纷扬的溅在玻璃和浴帘上。

他撇了一眼李帝努未着衣物的身子，看着那人散着饱满力量的双臂以及能与罗渽民有得一比的腹肌...

黄仁俊再次带着探究的目光看了看那人的腰腹和下半身，视线特意在某个部位停留了几秒后...他的耳尖一热。

李帝努指骨沾了一些泡沫，顺势被他抹在小腹上。

“我先出去了。”

黄仁俊转过身，走的有些急。

那湿热的地面满是雾气，甚至还有洒出去的滑腻的洗发液，黄仁俊脚下没踩稳，直接就往后倒。

“啪嗒”一声，李帝努从后面接住了他。

“......”

黄仁俊愣神，身体已被李帝努从腰部搂住，那人身上大半的水汽都染到他的身上，润湿了单薄的睡衣。

李帝努掐了掐他的屁股，直接抱着他坐在身下的防水垫上。

黄仁俊惊呼一声，李帝努伸手从他的肋骨往上摸，前胸的乳落入那人的手里，李帝努的指尖在他的乳尖周围打转。

黄仁俊象征性的挣扎，在躲不开李帝努的玩弄后索性放任那人对自己的侵犯。

“你衣服都湿掉了，要不要进去和我再洗一次？”

“不要...唔...”

黄仁俊小声回绝，似乎又因被李帝努抚慰的舒服了，从鼻尖轻哼出声。

李帝努手指用了力，掐得他乳尖发涨发红，挺立时如弯弯的樱桃枝，九分甜，一分腻。

黄仁俊不适应的往前躲，李帝努的手则顺势的去扯他的睡裤。

要做什么？

黄仁俊表情一变，扭头拍开李帝努乱动的手。

“不准往下面摸。”

李帝努撇撇嘴，不情愿又留恋的在他大腿上掐捏了一把。

“你就只给马克哥摸，不给我碰...”

“......”

再一次听到熟悉的抱怨，黄仁俊想起昨天才被罗渽民这样抱在怀里说过相似的话。

黄仁俊没功夫搭理李帝努，他直接从地上坐起来，整理好自己的衣服后，直接把被水汽打湿的睡衣丢进一边的脏衣篓里。

黄仁俊回头瞧了一眼坐在浴缸前，盘着腿一脸失落的人。

“你快点把衣服穿好...别感冒了...”

*  
什么时候开始变得一发不可收拾了呢？黄仁俊自己也不知道。

当他藏于内心的那点喜欢被揭穿被发现后，却不是他鼓起勇气去面对，而是李马克难得的主动。

黄仁俊已经忘记那天的天气如何，但却铭记了彼此相拥时身体上的温度。

羞赧的，矜持的第一次来的有些快，被大家发现的也很快。

在宿舍这种地方做爱，泛上情潮的时候只会忍不住的去释放和呻吟，宿舍的隔音效果不太好，当晚黄仁俊和李马克近乎折腾到第二天早上，而后李马克因为行程离开，他却因为放纵后的疲惫直接睡晕在床畔。

而这样不顾一切的结果就是，宿舍的其他五人同他们一起，一夜无眠。

记忆里全是在蜜意里时忍不住呼喊李马克名字的娇弱语气，一声声哥哥叫得李马克沉迷，也让置身于其他房间的人忍不住喘息。

李马克不可能不知道他这样做所带来的后果，他就是故意这么做，故意让其他人听见，用最极端的方法告诉所有人，黄仁俊是他的，是盖了章在体内留下不可磨灭印记的...

然而看似精明的李马克却又忽略了另一件事。

他的行程被排的过于满，在宿舍，不，甚至在国内呆的时间都很少，因为很少回来和黄仁俊见面，恰好方便了其他人的趁虚而入。

就像李马克曾说的一样，黄仁俊很温柔，温柔到不会拒绝弟弟们的喜欢。

他可能会躲避，但一定不会拒绝的太满，再努努力，他一定会接受你。

*  
最先发现自己喜欢李马克秘密的人，其实是李楷灿。

鼓励自己表明心意的人是他，像现在压着自己生气后悔的人还是他。

凌晨时分。

今夜辰乐回家没有住回宿舍，只有他一人的房间就成了偷腥最好的地点。

李楷灿把内裤缠在黄仁俊的手腕上，像镣铐一样打结和床头凸出来的柱杆绑在一起。

黄仁俊的背心被卷到腋下，裤子也早已被丢到一边，落在今天准备拿去洗涤的脏衣服里。

李楷灿的衣服也不整洁，但却好过于身下已经近乎全裸的黄仁俊。

黄仁俊躺在床上，眼泪顺着眼角向下流，直到润湿鬓发顺着耳朵的边线掉进毛茸茸的头发里。

李楷灿弓起的手指在他的后股里向上勾起，故意挑逗着来回摆动惹出更剧烈的起伏。

黄仁俊胸口前，小腹上，都是李楷灿舔舐过后残留的唾液痕迹，因为前戏做得充足，他的身体已经在轻微颤抖中变成了淡粉色。

“你饶了我吧。”

黄仁俊是失了水的鱼，腮叶用力开合，拼了命挣扎却只能换来更深的窒息，他的话，到了嘴边伴随着被压抑得更低的呻吟声，一个字一个字的往外吐。

“想的美。”

李楷灿把黄仁俊的双腿分开，掌心覆盖在他已经汗湿的胯骨上，用力向前探的时候又握住腰往上提，黄仁俊挣扎得越凶，李楷灿就越过分。

柔软的臀是白里透红的水蜜桃，出水的肉质绵密，白嫩的果肉里一发便能中桃心，使劲研磨下欲逃跑，却被捉着脚腕再次架好上垒。

“你不要这样...不要啊...”

黄仁俊哭的凶了，也不知道是疼到了，还是被刺激着太舒服。

“不要哪样啊？这样吗？”

李楷灿又往前一顶，故作姿态里还藏着半分温柔，他最了解自己的精神伴侣，所以知道黄仁俊身体里每一处细微的敏感。

“啊啊…我不要了啊，你快出去！”

黄仁俊实在不想压着声音，但他却又害怕被隔壁的罗渽民和朴志晟听见，就只能咬着唇哼哼拒绝。

“不要也得要。”

李楷灿生气了，动作越发的狠，而黄仁俊也不知道自己是怎么招惹到他了。

黄仁俊仿佛是欲醉芳香里的一支花，柔嫩的花瓣芬芳还温和，他是被揉开的一颗香甜草莓，轻而吸吮，流淌在指缝间的都是淡红色的甜液。

“啪啪”的肉体碰撞声和支吾的叫声揉在一起，结合缠绵的地方下意识紧缩，从而引起李楷灿更凶的篡夺，黄仁俊开始摇头，眼泪已经变干，倒是身下被刺激顶到顶点开始留更多的水。

黄仁俊的双腿缠在李楷灿的腰上，他仰头轻感叹的迤逦良景是李楷灿的珍藏，也是他悔恨里不想被他人窥见的宝藏。

为什么会被李马克抢先了呢，为什么会变成这样呢？

他想要的，从来都不是和别人分享自己的所爱。

挑开束缚手腕的内裤，黄仁俊的双手重获自由后，却没有抗拒和挣扎，而是伸手挽上了李楷灿的脖子。

只因情到深处，所有的拒绝都变成了妥协。

李楷灿把人抱在怀里，下半身的动作倒是一点也没停，黄仁俊攀上他的肩，眼睛都有些哭肿。

黄仁俊调情似的捏住李楷灿的脖子，指腹在那人的喉结滑弄。

“我也没招惹你，你又在我这里撒气。”

黄仁俊微弱了声音，却换来了李楷灿甜甜的笑意。

他啊，讨厌李楷灿的时候特别讨厌，喜欢的时候又特别喜欢。

细致到能察觉自己所有的想法和心意，配合自己的一切话语和动作，彼此巧妙的契合和硬生生挤开自己身体的李马克可不一样，那人不温柔，但是有耐心，而李楷灿柔的像水，能把他这条鱼完全包围起来。

二人的腹部紧贴，黄仁俊也懒得再去伪装，声音比之前重了一倍。

“其他人听见了怎么办？”

“管他的。”

*  
李楷灿第二天早早的离开宿舍，因为北美巡回演唱会的开始，那人不得不和李马克一样，投入到忙碌的工作里。

李楷灿难得的没有帮他清理，不知道是不是放纵一夜早上还睡过了头，那人似乎没有多余的时间再去照顾自己。

这就导致了体内还残留着那人体液的黄仁俊直接发了低烧。

早上醒来的时候脑袋昏昏沉沉，黄仁俊拖着汗湿黏糊糊的身体去卫生间里冲澡，宿舍里面很安静，这个时候似乎只有他一个人清闲。

滚烫的热水把浴室变成了一个小型的汗蒸房，黄仁俊手撑着墙壁面，低头看着自己的刘海如同一根根黑色的丝线，水珠滴滴掉落，打在地上与水花的声音合为一体。

缺少防备的时候一定会遇上出乎意料的事。

就好比现在的黄仁俊，因为温度的高升意识都开始变得模糊，颤颤巍巍，好像眼睛里也溅了水珠，没什么思绪的时候，有人推开门悄悄的溜进来。

白色的浴帘“哗啦”一声被拉开，黄仁俊一惊，偏头去看，在一片透明色的白雾里对上了朴志晟，意味不明的眼神。

朴志晟说他昨夜没有睡好，不仅是他，就连渽民哥也失眠，原因很简单，只因宿舍的门隔音效果的确不太好，昨晚上李楷灿和黄仁俊做得事被他们听得清清楚楚。

朴志晟说如果不是因为今早上经纪人也在，罗渽民很有可能会给李楷灿的脸上结实的一拳。

因为一直拒绝罗渽民的他，却没有拒绝李楷灿。

罗渽民和李楷灿有什么区别呢？二人都是同龄，和黄仁俊在差不多时间点认识，要说陪伴的久，也应该是除去李马克和李楷灿的其他所有人，可是为什么呢？现在得到益处最多的，竟然是聚少离多的李马克和李楷灿。

朴志晟还说宿舍除了他和哥哥其他的人都不在，没有人会回来，所以啊...

“我们也来做一些...你昨夜和楷灿哥做的事吧。”

“对于我的要求哥哥不是都会答应吗？所以这次也别拒绝我。”

“......”

黄仁俊是想要说“不”的。

但对于已经生了病，现在意识也飘忽的他，一句柔弱的不要也成了欲拒还迎。

怎么大家就这么执着自己的身体呢？黄仁俊越想越觉得奇怪。

黄仁俊被朴志晟用浴巾包住腰腹，拖着臀就抱出了浴室。

平时用来吃饭的还堆了许多小物件的餐桌被朴志晟一手扫出一块干净区域，他把黄仁俊放上去，捧着黄仁俊的脸开始亲吻，衣服也在唇齿相触的时候落在地上。

黄仁俊眯着双眼，乖巧的送上自己的舌，他的喉咙又干又痒，似乎想要从唾液里汲取水分。

朴志晟的大手半捏住他光滑的腰，黄仁俊觉得羞耻，没有反抗的力气，却只能任由朴志晟摆布，像一个漂亮的不会反抗的瓷娃娃。

朴志晟早就忍不住，他抱着黄仁俊的大腿，低头找到了泛着粉勾引自己快点进去的穴口，唇舌还未来得及离开黄仁俊的犬齿，他就迫不及待的插进了那处温热的地域。

如果有时间追溯，朴志晟想，那一定是发生在比现在更早的时间里...

他对自己的队友，对自己的哥哥有了特殊的感情，那是友情之上...是对喜欢的人，对爱人的感情...

他忘不了于某个夜晚里听见隔壁哥哥的喘息，不同于下铺开始焦躁，开始发脾气，甚至是在深夜外出平静的罗渽民，朴志晟只有隐忍，并且把哥哥的叫声听了一遍又一遍...

朴志晟那于青春期里的小秘密，是在睡梦中梦见躺在自己身下哭泣的黄仁俊，也是在清晨醒来后弄脏了内裤，把哥哥当成了自己第一次梦遗的对象...

朴志晟还想要更多。

让人疯狂的，带着原始欲望的激烈性交，让他们的全身都充满了汗水，才刚沐浴完，干净的身体又再次被汗水变得粘答答，但是朴志晟依旧拥着他，体温升高，性器更紧密的交合。

朴志晟没什么技巧，只是遵循着心里的喜欢和冲动，一边吸吮黄仁俊的舌一边双手抓着那人的腰往前按，顺着他的性器向前推搡。

明明还是未成年，身体却发育的最快，五官越发生的硬朗，手长脚长，就连下半身挺俏的欲望也长。

浅尝辄止的人不知道什么是收敛，朴志晟没察觉到黄仁俊越来越红的脸色，只是抬起自己的阴茎要往里面狠狠的肏，寻觅到柔软的一点凸起后又不停的磨。

“呜...不...”

黄仁俊又忍不住掉眼泪，小脸皱巴巴，显得委屈又可怜。

朴志晟忽略了黄仁俊的呢喃，揉着他的下巴一直叫着“哥哥好可爱。”

来自于肠道里挤压阴茎的快感，让人沉醉到快要完全迷失自己，黄仁俊的啜泣声随着身体交缠时起起伏伏，他似乎控制不了一直流不停的眼泪，压抑不住的呻吟，以及主动迎合朴志晟发软的身体。

黄仁俊发现自己又一次看错了，以前总会乖乖叫自己哥哥，对自己言听计从的弟弟，其实也是觊觎自己随时要把自己送去地狱的，一只披着羊皮的狼。

腰腹一阵阵温热，在抽搐之余，朴志晟堵着他的洞口不肯离去，所有的精液全部喷洒在里面，顶着炙热的肠壁在跳动里触碰肉道里的凸起。

黄仁俊抓着朴志晟的肩失神的颤抖，在尖细着嗓音叫喊了一声后倒在朴志晟的怀里。

他大口大口的喘，身体的温度越来越高。

朴志晟紧紧拥住黄仁俊，被那人的额头烫到肌肤颤栗。

“仁俊哥...你发烧了？”

他小声的询问，却发现怀里的人已经晕厥，跌进了梦里。

*  
黄仁俊病倒了，但他并没有把生病的原因说出来。

朴志晟一脸愧疚的跪在床边照顾他，罗渽民和李帝努都笑着说忙内终于长大知道心疼人，不再是一到洗碗时就躲进卫生间不出来的臭屁小孩了。

其他人不知道，黄仁俊可是清楚的很，他瞧着朴志晟红扑扑的脸，也不忍心去揭穿。

养病的几天里，他躺在床间和李马克通电话，那人先是像一个哥哥一样慰问他的近况，随便聊了几句，李马克就开始故意调侃他。

身体如果再柔弱一点，往后承受不了他这头归期在即的野狮子该怎么办？

黄仁俊边笑边骂李马克，气到不断咳嗽，嗓音还带了以往没有的软绵感。

李马克沉默了几秒，对他说。

“仁俊，我想听听你的声音。”

“我们现在不是正在聊天吗？你不是在听我讲话吗？”

黄仁俊有些疑惑，却听出了李马克话语里的三分轻薄笑意。

“我想听的是...你叫床的声音...”

“！！！”

黄仁俊瞪大了眼睛，似乎不敢相信这是那有些呆板的李马克能说出的话，他张张嘴，一时间无措到说不出话来。

所以美国的空气是不是有什么能改变人的魔力？

“快一点，我想听。”

李马克漫不经心，坏笑着期待的时候好像把自己锁进厕所里，像是准备一人享受这即将到来的，属于自己爱人的单场演出...

“我不会...我不要...”

黄仁俊摇摇头，羞愧的闭上眼睛。

“......”

沉默之余，黄仁俊听不见电话那端李马克的声音，他抿着唇，揣测那人是不是因为自己的拒绝生了气...

最后，黄仁俊还是妥协，他躲进被子里掐着嗓子轻轻的哼叫，咿咿呀呀，支支吾吾，每一下都美妙如云。

婉转如啼，像兑了温热的酒一点点湿润舌与喉咙，如羽毛般轻盈轻轻的吐息也能勾起身体里的所有欲念...

电话里传来了李马克忍耐不住的一声长叹，那人咬着牙，有了情动时的低沉喘息。

黄仁俊捂住口鼻，低声的嘤咛。

“你就算在那么远的地方...也要欺负我...”

李马克听见了黄仁俊的哭腔，知道自己做错了事，连忙软了声音道歉。

“对不起，对不起，是我不好...”

“......”

黄仁俊没有说话，嘴角却多了一丝笑意...

*  
黄仁俊起身准备出来活动筋骨，打开门就看到倚在他房间门边，双手抱胸，像是在等他出来的罗渽民，继续抬眸，在没有开灯的客厅沙发里，正坐着捏着手机一言不发的李帝努。

气氛变得有些奇怪，黄仁俊还没反应过来就被罗渽民抓着手腕往沙发边带。

“你和马克哥的电话打完了？”

罗渽民阴沉着脸问他，此时已分不清那人脸上的阴暗，是因为生气还是因为灯光的晕影。

黄仁俊一愣，突然有了很糟糕的感觉...

他没有回话，却意识到自己和李马克的通话内容被他们全都听了去。

黄仁俊被逼退到沙发边，当膝盖窝碰到李帝努的双腿，他被那人抓住腰腹往下带，直接坐到了李帝努的怀里。

罗渽民俯身捏住黄仁俊的下巴，指尖顺着他的喉结往下摸。

“今天晚上...朴志晟去辰乐家睡了，宿舍只有我们三个人...”

黄仁俊不明白，抬头对上罗渽民的眼睛时，清澈的双眼里满是无助和迟疑的光，星星点点，看得罗渽民喉咙一紧。

“不可以拒绝，不然我们会生气。”

李帝努在他的耳边轻轻吐息，温热的手掌已经伸到他的衣服里。

或许是黄仁俊身体太敏感，只是稍微的抚摸都能带起愉悦的颤栗。

他有些慌张，细微的表情里连嘴唇都在下意识发颤。

罗渽民按着他的肩往下压，完成了三人之间的紧密贴合。

“你们要做什么？”

黄仁俊的声音依旧沙哑。

罗渽民拍拍他的脸，笑的好似得到心爱玩具的孩子，他上扬的唇角有着最明朗的笑容，粉发的张扬下带了让人沉沦的魅惑，而此时，李帝努已经扯松他的衣服，露出他的肩膀和整个后背。

“你待会儿就知道了……”

李帝努咬上黄仁俊的脖子，而罗渽民则是吻上他的喉结。

黄仁俊的眼神一阵恍惚，他被迫扬起脖子，双手被李帝努紧紧的钳住，双腿又被罗渽民的大腿压住。

他一味的任由发展，终究是让这三人的猎场，在极力压抑欲望的痛苦下拉开序幕。

黄仁俊没办法从这里面抽身了，不论是谁，都变成了窥伺他身体的凶狠猎人。


End file.
